


Just A Phone Call Away

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, i hope no giant warriors come across carlos touching himself, like holy crap, they need that phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil can only be together via cell phones. Cue much needed phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Phone Call Away

All of Night Vale lay in shadow, the moon high overhead granting stolen light as the people decided that whatever time it happened to be, it was good as any for sleep. Water rushed in a sink of a house nestled in a calm neighborhood; with 'calm' hovering above, worried about saying its own name too loudly lest the rest of the town hears. Only a few lights on, a late dinner wreathed in anticipation. So much work to be done, so much needed to recover. And yet, and the end of the day sat a promise in the form of a cellular phone sitting near the bed, fully charged and waiting. 

Cecil finished washing the few dishes used for pasta that night. He took to humming as he finished up, leaving the kitchen clean before turning off the lights. Not one stray experiment in the bathroom to tidy up, nor one left in the sink. Not even a beaker filled with some foaming mixture sitting out as what ever reaction kept on moving toward some final product. The only clutter sat on the dinning table. Test tubes, screw drivers, a small soldering iron with various wires all in disarray around some mechanical contraption. Cecil stood in the door way and sighed, eyes finding it hard to look. He missed the small pops of electricity and puffs of smoke but most of all the little frustrated grunts. What he would give for another scientific explosion in the kitchen again. Stains and all.

A small bed room with just enough. Windows over looked sand scrubs and beyond, through houses and shops ending their rows only to be picked up by streets. Cecil removed his shirt and pants, sitting on the bed in only boxers. He knew he had to turn around. He knew he had to lay down next to an empty pillow. Yet he stretched, happily settling in on his back, head propped up and hands playing with his cell phone. As if on cue it buzzed, a picture appearing on the screen. Cecil and Carlos smiling, their faces squished together as the lights above the Arby's glowed above.

"Hi Carlos."

Cecil bit his lip, eager as a kid in a candy store in both grin and tone. The speaker crackled, at last delivering a lost voice stuck so very far away.

"Hey, Cecil. How was your day?"

He had waited all day to hear his boyfriend, sated with only a few texts between work. 

"Oh, the usual. Cleaning up after Strex. Fending off attacks from Hiram. Reporting mayoral espionage from the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives in Your Home. Busy busy."

"Heh. You don't sound tired at all. How do you manage."

Cecil rolled to his side, facing where Carlos would be laying. "It comes with the job. But what about you? You sound rather weary."

"Oh no. I'm fine. Just a lot of walking. A scientist can't do much about that. Not with just sand and light and rocks. But I'm working on it."

"Oh." 

"I found this nice cave. Still no roads. Or maybe there are. It's hard to tell. I'll be doing more tests in the morning."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe."

A pause, them enjoying each other's presence even if only over the phone. Cecil could hear Carlos smile.

"Are you in bed, Cecil?"

"Um. Yes?"

"Mmm. I can just see you in those tentacle boxers, tattoos dimly glowing."

Cecil found his hand wandering, petting along his own chest to Carlos's soothing voice. He closed his eyes so that reality could not object to his wish for a warm body next to his. Carlos continued.

"We just picked out new sheets together too."

Another pause. Cecil thought Carlos sat alone, frowning. Until a chuckle met his ear.

"I love when I return late from the lab and slide in next to you. Even in your sleep you mumbled praise and hug me back."

Cecil exhaled, recalling arms around him, gentle as fingers sought out just the spot to begin massaging. Cheeks flushed red.

"Carlos..."

"You'd smile, eyes cracking open. Even before I could lean closer for a kiss you'd meet my lips."

Fumbling over the phone, Carlos laid against what ever surface he could find for a bed. It mattered not if he had only a blanket over the ground or a hotel room. As long as his boyfriend was on the other side of the microphone. 

"I'd kneel over you, your legs over my shoulders as I kiss down to a thigh." Carlos's voice grew low until only a whisper graced Cecil's ears. "You're already hard, waiting for me all night. My hand trails down your chest to your need. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

A harder exhale, Cecil rolling onto his back to match the position so lovingly described. Those skilled hands stroking along his naked form, soft, knowing just where to linger. He brought his own fingers over his chest in a slow caress ending between his legs.

"Oh, you are so tight even as I lube you up. Just one finger first, feeling you tense under me. I lean down, flush with your beautiful form. Already we are breathing hard. Your neck is so soft, and I know just where to use my lips as I slip in another finger."

On cue, Cecil let out a rumbling moan, clutching his erection. He pulled it out, huffing under a swell of heat and sweat. One long stroke of the thumb, ending at the tip. He gripped harder in anticipation of Carlos's next words.

"Mmm. Cecil. You kiss back, mouth begging as you moan. My fingers circle inside you. Oh the way you shudder under my weight. 'Yes' you whisper, unable to finish the request."

Cecil repeated the word in a hiss. "Y, yesss! Carlos!" His tone broke, cracking. Throwing his head back, he pumped his cock with one hand, the other making sure the cell phone remained against his ear. Legs kicked off the blankets.

"We kiss, long.' Carlos's voice remained low, his own breathing increasing as the story unfolded. "My hands stroke over your shoulders, wanting to feel every twitch you make. I'm ready now. My lips leave yours, trailing a line of praise down your chest. You're so hard. I take in the length once along my tongue, guiding your trembling fingers to the base as I pull up."

The walls echoed back a groan. Cecil arched his back, so close now. He cared not how late it was and moaned again, mind unable to take the pictures Carlos weaved. That wonderful form over him, naked, beautiful, hair messy. 

"Your legs are so soft, Cecil. My tip enters, slipping in." A gasp from the other side of the world, Carlos catching his breath. "Under me, your eyes beg. I thrust the full length inside, obeying. Th, the bed jerks as I fuck you. So tight, so w, warm. I lean down again. Our arms around, around each other, so p, perfect."

Carlos's voice trailed off as he released, shuddering a moan into the phone. Heavy breathing followed.

"C, Cecil."

"Carlos!!"

Cecil exhaled in a tremble, releasing himself all over the bed as the phone dropped against the mattress. Their chest heaved uncountable miles away; so close and yet so far. Still, both grinned, happy to have shared another moment together. Cecil recovered his cell, still catching his breath.

"...Carlos?"

"Mmmm?"

"That was spectacular."

"Mmmmm~"  
"Are you going to sleep then?"

"Nnmm. I don't want to hang up."

"Good." Cecil grinned, "Because I would hold your trembling form as we recovered. Your head rests against my chest. I stroke through your perfect hair, another hand against your back."

Another hum over the line, Carlos more than pleased.

"I know you are spent from fucking me. Your skin is hot and sweaty. We lay together in the dark with the sweet memory of our exertions still clear. I trace up your spine, both hands now massaging along the shoulders. You'd purr if you were able too, lips curling wide into a smile as you close your eyes."

"Cecil..." Carlos chuckled at the effect his boyfriend's low voice was having on him. His back tingled as if the touch was truly there.

"I nestle down with you in the covers. By now our breathing has calmed. But I am not done. My lips trace over your form, wanting to wish every inch good night. A tongue over your neck and down to tat spot over the collar bone. You shiver in thanks as I hug you closer."

A sleepy moan from the phone. Cecil could hear Carlos's breathing relax just as if he were here in his arms.

"You drift off to sleep to the sound of my heart beat. My hands rub your back, happy to have helped and waiting for when they can pleasure you again."

Cecil smiled, sleepy himself but sad another night was ending. He heard the light snoring Carlos always made when out and brought his phone to his lips, kissing the screen.

"Good night, my sweet Carlos."

No answer. He cast a lonely glance over the empty bed. At least he had a pillow to hold.

"I love you."

The reply did not come, as expected. Cecil could not bare to turn off the phone, clinging to the gentle sounds of Carlos breathing. There would be tomorrow, most likely. A scientist is always fine. A scientist always finds a way. His eyes closed, not caring if his battery ran out. Just as he fell off to sleep he heard a soft, beautiful reply.

"Love you too."


End file.
